The disclosures herein relate generally to processors, and more specifically, to processors that employ binary bitstream communications in information handling systems.
Modern information handling systems (IHSs) use processors that often generate, interpret, or otherwise manage binary bitstream communications for audio, video or other data forms. Processors may employ fixed-length code (FLC), variable-length code (VLC), or other protocols for the management of binary bitstream data. Table lookup methods exist to provide for decoding of codeword data during VLC bitstream or codeword data transmission. As the complexity of VLC bitstream data increases, lookup tables typically increase in size and thus the memory that processors and IHS's need increases as well. A system may employ software algorithms to decode VLC bitstream codeword data into subsequent VLC symbols as output. In some circumstances, a combination of lookup tables and VLC bitstream analysis performs this decoding task.
Memory use and processor time are significant contributing factors to VLC decoding and therefore directly relate to the maximum operating frequency of modern processors. Lookup table and VLC decoding methods are available to decode VLC bitstream data during run-time operations of a processor and IHS.